Blood and Energon
by AmaikatheLovelyRain
Summary: When Bethany found a beat up police car abandond in an alley, she was curious. More so when she read the words "To punish and Enslave" on its side. Roderick thinks the car is bad news. Now with the military and worse after them, what will happen to them?
1. To punish and enslave

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any affiliated thingies. Nor do I own twilight or its related thingies… I do own Bethany and Roderick though Yay!

Also as this is the first fanfiction I'm posting… I don't know if it's any good so feedback is appreciated.

"speech"

'Thought'

Blood and Energon:

Ch 1 to punish and enslave

'The alley shadows are darker than usual tonight.' A young woman thought, silently stalking down a relatively wide alleyway. 'Maybe it's this strange feeling I've been getting lately…'

The young woman, Bethany, was what could be called a technopath. She could sense and, to some extent, control machinery and technology.

She continued down the alley, making her way to a broken down police car. She could read the words to punish and enslave on its side. What truly disturbed her was the odd sense of life she could feel within it.

"Hey baby, you lost?" A loud male voice called from behind her.

She spun around quickly. Having been so focused on the strange car, she had failed to notice three men entering the alley behind her. They smelled of liquor and had predatory smiles on their faces.

"Don't be scared beautiful." They were advancing toward her. "We just wanna play."

Bethany backed up until she was almost pressed against the police car, which seemed to be… Slightly annoyed? She puzzled this in the back of her mind while remembering where she had seen the three men before. Yesterday close to that same alley, they had assaulted a young girl. She had only been 14 or so and they were in plain view of several passersby when they dragged her into the dark.

Unfortunately for them, she was no ordinary human. They tried to act intimidating, but she just smirked. Throwing the closest into the alley wall he cracked his skull. The smell of his blood, fouled as it was from the alcohol, sent her into a frenzy. She broke the neck of the second man and grabbed the third; biting into his neck and feeling the warm blood fill her mouth. She hadn't fed in far too long, and the blood helped her thirst immensely.

She was too caught up to realize she was being watched. Barricade had witnessed her uncommon speed and strength. She was definitely not human. The woman didn't even register as a life form on his remaining scanners. Against his better judgment, he found himself curious about her.

"Great. Now I have to clean up." Bethany sighed lifting the bodies like they were nothing. 'And what will Roderick think?'

She was startled out of her thoughts by the seemingly empty police car beside her turning on its headlights and revving its engine. Bethany dropped the bodies and fell into a low crouch, ready to jump at the slightest sign of danger. What actually unnerved her was the lack of driver present in the vehicle.

Rising slowly, she walked over to the car. Again she could sense life within it.

"What are you?" She whispered softly, narrowing her eyes.

Barricade backed out of the alley and opened his doors. Not sure why, and definitely against all his better judgment, he was curious about the woman. She didn't seem to be a weak fleshie like the humans. According to what he saw, she could easily move at speeds of 100mph. The woman was also strong enough to pick up the male humans, combined weight 429lbs, as if they weighed nothing at all.

Bethany considered the car for a moment. She didn't sense a great amount of hostility, mostly just curiosity. "Alright then."

She grabbed the bodies again, and unceremoniously piled them in the back seat. Getting a feeling of mild disgust, she climbed into the driver's seat. Feeling along the dashboard she noticed the thick layer of dust covering everything.

After a moment she took the steering wheel and pulled out into the street. 'What have I gotten into?' Bethany sped down dark streets at well over 100mph. 'A sentient car? Why do I have such an uneasy feeling about this?' Rapidly turning a corner she started to slow down.

Pulling up to a little used dock she stepped out quickly grabbing the corpses. Barricade watched as she slipped into the water. By human standers she was probably considered very beautiful. She had long black and slightly messy hair, pale skin without any blemishes, a well proportioned figure, and crimson red eyes. 'I've never seen a human with red eyes before.'

Bethany swan quickly despite the three men she was dragging along. She was looking for a large boulder so that she could leave the men in the sound and forget about the. Unfortunately she couldn't forget and would have to settle for not thinking about them.

Finding the rock she was looking for, she held the men in one arm while lifting at the base of the rock with the other. Despite the boulder being many times her size, she was able to lift it and throw the men underneath it. Then she shoved it down hard on top of them and swam back to the dock. The police would never find the bodies of those disgusting dregs.

The young vampire then swam back to the surface and smoothly pulled herself unto the dock. Returning to the odd police car she looked over it again. It was pretty beat up. With large dents and scratches in the paint, one door looked like it wouldn't open and another had the window busted out. There were also most likely many other problems that couldn't be seen easily. She walked up to the driver side door and got in, still feeling slightly suspicious of the car. However her curiosity won out.


	2. Home and run

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers or Twilight I would not be posting this disclaimer. OBVIOUSLY!

"Speech"

'Thought'

'_Psy-link'_

Blood and Energon:

Ch2 Home and Run

Bethany got back to the borrowed house she and Roderick were staying at just before dawn. The humans who owned the two story cabin were currently vacationing at the beach or something. Roderick should be able to tell her when they were heading home as she asked him to keep an eye on them.

She stepped out and away from her new car. It was surprisingly fast despite being beat up so bad. All the way here she had been driving at breakneck speeds of around 180mph! Though she got a strange feeling the old Saleen could have gone faster if she had pushed it. Deciding to start working on some of the damage since Roderick wasn't here yet, she headed to the garage.

Looking at her one wouldn't think she knew anything about cars or mechanics, but she had always been interested in how things worked. It was no wonder she had been gifted with the ability to understand machines after she had been turned. Leaving the garage she decided to work on the most obvious dents first as they would be the easiest to fix.

Two hours later Roderick was returning from a late night (Or early morning) hunt. The first thing he noticed was the cop car. "What the?" He saw Bethany working on it and knew she had heard him. "Isn't it illegal to steal a cop car?"

She laughed as he walked forward. "As far as I know it's illegal to steal any kind of car."

He sighed as she turned toward him for a second, smiling brightly. "Took your time getting home didn't ya?"

"Bethany." He whined at seeing her blood red eyes. "What would grandfather say?"

She turned back to the engine quickly. "I'm not a newborn anymore. Besides, those lowlife child rapists deserved it." At this sentence Bethany felt an odd twist in her stomach. Disgust and anger. 'How could anyone do that to a youngling? Not even Megatron would harm a sparkling!'

Bethany jumped back from Barricade. 'Whoa where did those thoughts come from?'

Roderick watched Bethany's strange behavior. He wouldn't miss a couple child rapists that was for sure. But he blanched at the thought of taking human life. For him however it was most likely because of his strong empathy. He would feel all his victims emotions and, if he couldn't keep calm, there physical pain as well. "Something up?"

"No I'm fine." She set back to work wondering about sparkling and Megatron. 'Did I here the car?'

"Alright. I'll help you then?" Roderick couldn't get mad at her. She had saved his life after all.

They worked in silence for a while. The silence only broken by Roderick occasionally asking for directions. With the sun up Bethany couldn't help but to stop and admire the diamond-like reflections she cast everywhere. No matter how many times she had seen it, it still made her want to stop and stare. However most shiny or sparkly things made her stop and stare. Though not as bad as when she was newborn.

"Mom?" Roderick snapped her out of her staring session. He only called her mom when something was up.

"Yes?" She looked at him quizzically.

"There's someone coming." His face was scrunched up in concentration. He could feel that whoever was coming, it wasn't the owner of the house they had borrowed. This man felt more military. Strong, courageous, and oddly friendly for a soldier.

"Who?" Bethany knew it wasn't who they had been expecting, or he wouldn't look this worried.

"I can't tell much. It's all fuzzy and far away." Though what he heard was happening at that moment, he was having issues connecting. It was like something was blocking him.

Roderick closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon he was able to make more of the conversation out. _'Alright everyone! Prepare to move out!' _The man was a leader. A man who was looked up to. '_Ironhide where's Sideswipe?" _

At this point Roderick knew someone was answering, but he couldn't hear. It was like whomever it was made his mind go completely black. "We need to leave. For some reason the military's heading this way."

"Right." Bethany ran into the house and grabbed the bags they always kept by the door.

"We'll be faster without the car." Roderick complained as she put their bags in the back. Then she fixed a few last things with the engine and closed the hood.

"Nope. We're not leaving him." Her sudden use of him confused her momentarily.

"Him?" When Bethany didn't answer he just got in and stopped asking.

They drove quickly. Bethany was tempted to see just how fast the car could go. However when she reached 220 Roderick complained that even with her reflexes, the overcrowded freeway would get the better of her. So she slowed down for him, back to 160. The big chicken.

It was odd for her driving the car ever since she heard his thoughts. Now that she was sure he was intelligent she was dying to find out what he was. So many questions raced through her mind that she was sure she was the cause of Roderick's sudden headache.

"Bethany what is so damn interesting?" he held the side of his head in one hand.

"Sorry. I'm just working on a problem." She swerved around a particularly slow driver.

"Well you could talk to me about it." He was still feeling for cops. They all had a similar sense about them.

"Well honestly, I think this car's alive." She said it matter of factly.

Roderick looked at her like she was joking. "Alive?"

"Yeah. Though I'm not sure what exactly he is, because I know he's not really a police car. They're not alive obviously."

"Obviously." Roderick knew she wasn't joking about what she felt. He had no reason to disbelieve her, which made him very uncomfortable sitting in said car. "How do you know it's a 'he'." That made Roderick's mind do several successive double takes. "Whatiflivingcarsdon'thavegender? Whatifit''swhythey'reafterus? Whatifit'sanaliendeathcarthat'sgonnakillalllifeonEarth? "Yousawthesayingontheside! Whatifit'sjustusingyoutofixitthenit'llkillyou?"

Bethany sighed as Roderick started talking fast enough no human would understand him. Judging by the sense of annoyance from the car he could. "Roderickshutthehellupamoment!"

"Sorry." He slowed his speech down. It was hard for him though because he was rather hyper.

"Remember, you're supposed to be practicing. Speak slowly enough that humans would be able to understand." She shook her head, though she was smiling anyway.

"Right." He was smiling to. "But how do you know?"

"Well about the first one, I just know." She grimaced for a moment. "But I don't know about the other questions."

They started to pull off road and into a lightly wooded area that not many people went near. Roderick still couldn't stop thinking about the questions. They pulled over and, got out. The trees offered enough cover no one would see them.

"Well this is nice. Better than the time we were stuck underneath a dumpster in an alley for a whole day." Bethany tried to get Roderick's mind off his questions.

He laughed. "Yeah that was pretty bad."

Bethany would try actually talking to the car in a little bit. Perhaps he would answer her questions. The only issue was if he would tell the truth. She was starting to feel odd around him though. It was unnerving her.

* * *

Well thanks to anyone reading this and please Review.


	3. Giant Effing Robots

Well I realized I haven't been writing much for Barricade so I'm gonna work on that. I will also start to get more actual cannon characters in after this chapter. Please let me know if this is any good. I mean I like it but if I've made any mistakes I could really use the help.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Transformers or Twilight. Darn…

"Speech"

'Thought'

'_Psy-Link'_

* * *

Blood and Energon

Ch3: Giant Effing Robots

'The Fleshy designated Roderick was currently sitting on a rock in the large clearing. He had his head in his hands. When he had given all the details of his "vision" to Bethany, the woman had somehow sensed my caution and confusion.'

'How did the fleshling know those names? These creatures were very confusing yet oddly fascinating. The woman Bethany could read my thoughts and emotions in a similar way as Soundwave. That was actually a bit frightening.'

Barricade was still lost in his own thoughts as he watched the sunlight sparkle and reflect off of the two vampire's skin, like diamonds. He knew Bethany would start interrogating him soon. She was clearly gathering her thoughts.

Said vampire was trying to figure out what to ask first. There were so many things she wanted to know. So many questions raced through her mind, she was probably giving Roderick a headache again. Finally she settled on the most obvious choice.

Walking up to the car she asked quite loudly and clearly, "What are you?"

Barricade considered whether or not he should answer or just leave. His automated repair systems could take care of the remaining damages after all. But that boy could see when _they_ were coming. Then again if he answered they most likely wouldn't want to help him anyway.

Apparently he was taking to long to decide because Bethany slammed her hand down on the hood just hard enough to leave a small indent, and repeated the question. Barricade jerked out of thought and made up his mind.

"My designation is Barricade." His voice came over the radio.

Roderick stared in shock. 'The car talked!' He couldn't help his curiosity, and excitement, but he was very cautious and aware. After all, the freaking thing just talked! Even Bethany had stepped back at the harshness of the voice.

"Well Barricade then. What are you?" She was a little quieter, but still determined to get an answer.

Barricade thought about how to answer. He finally decided to just be direct. Maybe it would shock them into being quiet long enough that he could ask his own questions. What he did next caused both vampires to drop down into low defensive crouches, hissing dangerously.

The Decepticon backed up a foot or so, and transformed. His joints moved a little stiffly as metal shifted in an amazing display. Standing to his full height in the fading light, he looked down at her through red optics.

Bethany recovered surprisingly quickly. She straightened up slowly, staring at his sharp features. Roderick remained in a crouch, ready to spring and growling a low, fierce sound in the back of his throat.

"I am a Decepticon, from the planet Cybertron." He glared back at the boy.

"An alien robot?" Bethany sounded somewhat breathless. Not that she needed to breathe anyway.

When Roderick heard this, his face quickly changed from one of hostility, to one of shock, and then one of awe. "That…" He stood.

"Oh no." Bethany looked at him.

"Is…" He stepped closer.

"Roderick…" She warned. She knew how he was going to react.

"SO AWESOME!" He looked like a geek that had just gotten the latest video game.

"Arethereotherslikeyou?" He was getting over excited and talking way to quickly again. "Howoldareyou? WhyareyouonEarth? ? Thatwouldbesoooocool!" He needed to take a breath before continuing. Bethany was horrifide.

"Thisissoawesome! Howtallareyou? Howtallaremostofyourrace? Howstrongareyou? DoyouthinkIcouldpickyouup? IbetIcouldpickyouup!"

"Roderick!" Bethany smacked him hard on the back of the head. Barricade stared in shock and horror at the fast talking young man. If he didn't know any better he would swear it was the human incarnation of Blurr.

"Hey!" Roderick glared at her, rubbing the back of his head. She was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry about him. You don't have to answer most of those questions."

The Decepticon knelt down so he could talk to them face-to-face. "What are you?" The question was harsh and demanding. Very much like an angry cop.

He needed to get some answers of his own. These creatures were far too strange to actually exist. 'And why wouldn't the humans have info on them?" Barricade had been looking for anything slightly resembling them and the things they could do. Nothing in fact was found, only a lot of myths that had far to varying answers.

Bethany stared at his optics, noticing that her eyes were most likely the same color right now. "I am a vampire." She stated it so matter of factly, that it was almost emotionless.

Barricade immediately looked up the word "Vampire" on the internet. The shear volume of information on the subject! But it was all conflicting. Almost none of it made sense and he was sure most of it was entirely made up anyway. It wasn't very helpful.

"I have an idea." Bethany stated almost playfully with a smile. "How about you answer a question, then I'll answer a question."

"You assume I need answers from you. He looked and sounded angry, but Bethany had sensed the utter confusion he felt shortly after she had mentioned vampire. She wondered if he could wirelessly hook up to the internet. It made sense that a super advanced alien robot could do something like that.

She shrugged, looking uninterested. "Well from what I've figured out, you've got someone after you. Someone we can see coming." She nodded towards Roderick, who was studying Barricade like his life depended on him knowing every little detail.

The 'con considered the statement. It was true that he found the woman intriguing. The fact that the boy could see the Autobots before they got anywhere near was also an advantage. Perhaps if he kept his answers as vague as he could…

"Fine." He stared at her red eyes, noticing that they were the exact same red as his optics were. Yet the boy's were yellow. He wondered if there was significance in that.

"Great, I'll go first." She smiled and folded her arms over her chest. "Why are you on Earth?"

"I was sent to acquire information from a human. I am still here because I have not received orders otherwise. He revealed as little as possible, not considering she was smart enough to do the same. "Why do you not register as a life form on my scanners?"

'Well if that's how he's gonna play' Bethany was annoyed at his non-answer, and obvious disregard for her intelligence. "Probably because I don't have a heart beat. What information were you trying to acquire from the human?"

Barricade realized he had underestimated her to such an extent it was foolish. He would get as good of an answer as he gave. "The location of the Allspark. Why do you not have a heart beat?"

Roderick stopped listening to their childishness. He was being pulled into another "vision".

He didn't see the future like his aunt. What he saw was the present. It was like jumping into another's body and becoming them. Almost like a cross between his Uncle Edward's and Uncle Jasper's abilities. Maybe a little like his Aunt Alice's. In any case it was a strange ability.

The vision was of the same person as the last time. It was much clearer than that one had been though. He could make out many more sights and sounds, though it was a human so it was never going to be very clear anyway.

The vision was back at their last "borrowed" house. It being in a familiar place helped him to anchor himself in the vision. What he saw at the house however, both terrified him, and left him awestruck.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy, sorta… Anyway the next chapter's gonna be from Will's POV! I love him; he's so funny for a soldier.

Anyway please give me at least one review… I'm so lonely without reviewers telling me how to write. XP


End file.
